


Pleasant Surprises

by fallingthroughapathy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Bruce is more of a mess than he lets on in this but at least he's an ORGANISED mess, M/M, Office Sex, Sex, he's also not going to get any work done if Hal can help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingthroughapathy/pseuds/fallingthroughapathy
Summary: Hal tends to show up unannounced. Bruce learns to accommodate.





	

Clark had asked him, once, how he balances being Bruce Wayne and Batman. How he manages to work as both Gotham’s nocturnal protector and the resident playboy-slash-CEO of its top enterprise. It’s difficult for most heroes to get that balance right with _normal_ jobs, let alone one as high-profile and important as managing a company.

The answer is simple, really: having a good schedule.

He balances his two lives because he knows exactly how much time he needs for each of them. A few hours in the office, a few hours in the cave, a few hours out on the streets. If he needs time for the League, he plans that out- Bruce Wayne takes a vacation while Batman works to save the world.

Of course, it’s not set in stone. He knows that there needs to be some flexibility. Even Batman can’t plan for everything, so he knows that he has to be ready to drop one life at a moment’s notice if another requires it urgently. Still, he’s lucky in that he has allies; if he can’t be in one place, they make sure things run efficiently in his absence, or if an unforeseen interruption occurs.

Today, though, Bruce Wayne’s day seems to be proceeding smoothly and according to schedule for the most part.

Really, it’s only a matter of time before the living incarnation of the unpredictable turns up and starts tapping on his window.

Bruce swivels around in his chair, and gets a marvellous view of Hal Jordan in front of the backdrop of Gotham. The sight takes less than a moment for the detective in him to process, but somehow even less to another part of him- the part that has missed Hal.

Hal Jordan has never been good at balance- not that it’s _entirely_ his fault. The nature of his role as a Green Lantern means that it’s practically impossible for him to stay on earth 24/7, what with being constantly called away to deep space to settle a Corps matter. Of course, it’s not helped by the fact that Jordan is pretty much a tornado of disorganisation and badly weighed priorities, but the man _tries,_ in any case.

“Hey, B,” Hal says merrily, and as good as it is to see him after so long of their separate duties keeping them apart, Bruce is already considering breaking out The Glare, because while ‘B’ could stand for Bruce as much as Batman, Bruce Wayne had never really encountered Green Lantern. Certainly not enough to form a close enough relationship to have nicknames. But he really has missed Hal, so he refrains.

“Green Lantern!” He says in a tone of pleasant surprise that he doesn’t even have to fake, a subtle incline of the head and a shift in body language towards his office balcony indicating that he wants to take the conversation outside. 

Bruce knows the security in this building off by heart: knows the location of each camera, microphone and alarm, and he knows that in his own office there are two, artfully hidden. One above his bookcase angled at the door, and one on the far wall monitoring his desk and window. Only the room itself is tapped, so if he steps onto the balcony and keeps his back turned, and as long as Hal has some sense and hovers above the angle of the camera, he doesn’t have to worry about prying eyes and ears. Not digital ones, in any case.

“What do you need?” It’s not quite the voice of the Bat, but nor is it the voice of the playboy. It’s his business voice, straight and to the point without being hostile or impatient. As happy as he is to see Hal, it always pays to make sure there aren't any pressing matters at hand.

Not that it looks to be the case here, judging by the casual smile on his face. It’s that kind of easy-going genuineness that can sometimes be frustrating while simultaneously hard to hold against him.

“I’ve got a message from Ollie,” Hal says. “He wants to schedule a meeting with you.”

That makes Bruce frown. “He’s seeing me next week,” he says, “At the League meeting. More than that, he has my number. Why did he send you?”

Hal shrugs. “He mentioned that he needed to talk to you as Green Arrow, and I was heading in this direction anyway. He didn’t want to call you because he was worried the line would be tapped.”

Bruce almost snorts at that. “He knows me better than to think I have unsecured lines.”

“Paranoia; it must be a billionaire thing,” Hal says with another easy shrug. “Yeah, I know this wasn’t necessary, but I had an ulterior motive.”

Bruce quirks a brow. “And that was?”

Hal grins, but it’s a different kind of grin now. More playful- almost roguish. “I wanted to _see_ you, of course.”

Bruce almost sighs. “I have a meeting, Hal.”

The Lantern is completely undeterred. “And your point is?”

“My point is, we only have fifteen minutes.”

Hal’s grin only grows more attractive. “Plenty of time.”

*****

Hal’s a free spirit to the very end. Bruce knows plenty of flyers and pilots, but none that _enjoy_ it like Hal Jordan does. It’s like how no one is quite as graceful as Nightwing when it comes to grappling and swinging on lines- some people are just _born_ to be on the move, to _soar._ It’s hard to imagine the man staying in any one spot for too long- though, surprisingly, it _is_ easy to imagine him in a normal, boring desk job. That is, it’s very easy- and very entertaining- to picture him going out of his mind with the tedium of it all.

He is a man with almost no self-discipline. Ruled by his heart as much as his head. Reckless and thrill seeking.

And almost _addictive_ to kiss.

Bruce’s office chair is equipped with everything a CEO should have; adjustable, with back support, it was as high-tech as a chair can be- testament to which can be found in the fact that it’s barely making a creak despite how hard he and Hal are going at it right now.

Hal’s arms are wrapped around his neck, hugging him tightly, and Bruce can feel his arms trembling between his back and the chair. He’s not doing much better; his gaze is so unfocused he can barely see anything, all his other senses too drowned out by Hal, being inside Hal, having Hal sitting in his lap, having Hal _close_ after so long apart. 

It’s by no means the most tender sex he’s had. If anything, it’s hurried and passion fuelled. They don’t have much time and they know it, but it feels perfect anyway. Neither of them are bothering to hold anything back, and Bruce really can’t think of anything better than hearing Hal moan in time to the rhythm he’s setting.

Hal’s moans reach a sudden crescendo, and the feeling of something warm and sticky on his chest lets Bruce know that he’s come. He doesn’t take long to follow, burying his face in Hal’s neck and letting out a long, low groan as his hips judder and then finally relax.

His partner is making a low, content humming sound, almost like a purr. It makes Bruce smile, and he takes just a moment the savour the fading waves of pleasure, despite knowing that they have to move and soon.

“Bathroom,” he directs eventually, and there’s a rumble to the purr that sounds like a laugh.

“I hope you have an ensuite,” Hal murmurs. “I can clean myself up with the ring, but you…”

“I’ll be fine.” He has things to take care of. The cam footage was on a pre-recorded loop of him working that he’s prepared for an event such as this, but it was imperfect; he had to check that no one saw what really happened, has to edit the tapes to make them flow more seamlessly, has to cover up any evidence that this might have happened lest he risk both his and Hal’s other identities being exposed.

It’s a lot of trouble to go to for what’s really just a few minutes’ reckless indulgence. But just like Hal, it’s worth it. It always has been.

Just as Hal is pulling off him, though, his PA buzzes though the answering machine. Bruce shoots a quick glance at Hal to make sure he’ll stay quiet, and pressing the answer button. “Yes, Sarah?”

“Mr Wayne, about your appointment…”

“Ah, yes, tell them that I’ll be ready for them in just a few minutes.”

“Actually, Mr Wayne, they called and said they had to cancel. They offer their deepest apologies, but apparently an urgent matter has come up which they need to attend to. They want to know if they can have this meeting another time?”

“Of course. Check my schedule, see when I’m free. I might be taking a trip to Europe next week though, you know how it is. Bear that in mind.”

“Certainly, Mr Wayne.”

“Trip to Europe?” Hal asks as soon as Bruce cuts off the call.

“Pretext for League meeting,” he explains.

“Right,” Hal nods in understanding, perching himself on the edge of the desk. He hasn’t bothered to clean himself up yet, so he still looks dishevelled, delightfully ravished and glowing from the aftermath.

In Bruce’s opinion, he looks even better like this than when he’s fully groomed.

“So it looks like we didn’t need to hurry at all,” Hal comments, leisurely crossing his legs. Bruce lets his eyes follow and linger on them appreciatively for a moment before returning his gaze to Hal.

“Looks like it,” he agrees, leaning back in his chair.

There's a sparkle in Hal’s eye again. “You wouldn’t happen to have any more meetings today, would you?”

“None whatsoever,” he says, lip ever so gradually curling into a smirk.

“Well then, Mr Wayne,” Hal purrs, his own smirk almost a mirror image if not for the sight of a tongue slowing licking around his top lip, “You won’t mind if I occupy you a little longer, will you?”

Bruce laughs and stands, placing a hand on either side of Hal on the desk as he leans forward and kisses him. “I’ve got time.”


End file.
